


The Return Of The Forgotten

by HarryWinchester222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, Sass, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryWinchester222/pseuds/HarryWinchester222
Summary: Casifer pays a visit to the boys and warn them about Michael being set free by Chuck(God) and the boys have to find a way to deal with it.
Kudos: 2





	1. "Back on Earth"

Dean is driving his Impala and lip syncing to ‘Eye of the Tiger’ while Sam is sleeping. ;When the song ends, Casifer pays a visit to the boys in the car, and Dean jumps a bit and in the process wakes up Sam.

“You boys have killed so many monsters, locked me in the cage once, killed one of dad’s first creations, but you still got scared of an Archangel appearing in your backseat?” says Casifer with laughter., 

“Lucifer, you are an Archangel; you don’t sleep, but we humans have the tendency to sleep at night,” says Sam in anger. Dean looks at Sam in disappointment.

“Well the actual reason why I am here is because I have heard that God has freed Michael from the cage, and he is looking for Castiel and you two.”

Dean hit the break and looked at Casifer” Now I don’t know if you really can lock Amara up again, but I swear if anything happens to Castiel, I will find you and kill you.”

“Booo I’m scared, somebody help me,” says Casifer as he vanishes from the Impala. 

Upon reaching the bunker, the boys see Chuck sitting on a chair, sipping chocolate shake. “Chuck! We are back” says Dean, After a while Sam and Dean sit down with Chuck and they talk about different things, "Hey, Chuck i wanted to ask you that why are planets round" asks Sam "Oh here goes my nerd Brother" says Dean while sipping his beer "Good question haha but now I don't remember why I specifically made planets round" replies Chuck. Later at night while the brothers slept Chuck roams around the bunker singing old folk songs. 

In the morning when Dean wakes up, he walks up to Chuck and asks him to cool it, and he laughs it off. Sam finds a case for the brothers, and they leave while Chuck sits and waits for them. 

While the brothers are gone, Casifer comes to the bunker and is surprised after seeing Chuck. “I didn’t know the almighty would be sitting in this bunker drinking shakes.”

”Son, don’t joke around; this is a serious time,” said Chuck. Casifer takes a seat and takes a sip from the shake and realizes it’s good. 

“I gotta say, not all humans are worthless, the ones who made these things are good”.

After a few days when Sam and Dean return from the hunt, they celebrate it with beer and pizza. They hear loud music coming from one of the Bunker’s rooms, so Sam loads his gun and goes in there and sees Casifer sitting in his room listening to loud music. 

“Lucifer?” asks Sam. 

“No Sam, it’s me, Castiel. He left after an argument with Chuck,” says Castiel as he lowers the music volume.  
“Where did he go?” asks Sam. Dean rushes in and sees Castiel sitting and points his gun at him, but Sam stops him and tells him that Lucifer has left. 

Dean lowers his gun and goes to Castiel and hugs him. “Welcome back, Cas.”

Castiel starts laughing and says, “Oh my, you seriously thought I would leave!” 

Sam and Dean take one step back. “Now what are you doing here?!” asks Dean in anger. 

“Well I have been here for like 3 days, chatting and arguing with Dad. Good times”.

After a while, Dean goes out to get some groceries. When he reaches a Supermarket he starts picking up food items and at last, his favorite, pie. While he is checking out, a demon attacks him from behind, but Dean ducks and hits the demon. “Oh what the hell!” he yells. He throws the demon into the items and runs to the car. He takes out the demon knife, while the demon follows after him and grabs Dean from the behind. He tricks him and stabs the demon.

While Dean sits in the car Michael teleports into the Impala “Hello Dean.''


	2. "One Last Meet-Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally meets Dean and the time is getting close, the Boys have to get ready for what's about to come and how they can defeat The Darkness and save cosmic balance.

“Hello Dean” says Michael as he is sitting on the passenger seat of Impala.

“Micheal?” asks Dean as he holds the steering wheel tight.

“I remember our last meeting, In which your friend Castiel called me Assbutt and set me on fire, Don’t worry I won’t hurt you” Says Michael as he keeps his arm on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s surprising to see how you are taking help from Lucifer and not me” 

“Well if you weren’t being a douchebag that time I would have considered taking help from you and also you were locked in the cage” says Dean as he revs the engine.

“Wanna meet your old man, Michael?” ask Dean

As Dean says this Michael vanishes and leaves Dean with a confused face. Dean drives to The Bunker and enters the bunker and sits on the chair as he sips beer. 

“Dean? What happened?” asks Sam.

“Michael met me near the Supermarket, he didn’t say much but said that it was surprising to see us not asking for his help and us taking help from Lucifer” explains Dean.

“Why would he say something like that?” asks Sam

“Maybe because you threw him in my cage with me and then forgot him and set me free” says Casifer while leaning towards the war.

“Lucifer, we didn’t set you free, you tricked us” says Sam. 

“You tricked Cas into saying yes, just before Rowena completed her spell”

“Well desperate times, you know? People tend to make stupid decisons, in this case it wasn’t a human, it was Dean’s boyfriend Castiel” says Casifer.

Sam and Dean check every lore in the bunker in order to find a solution. A different way to defeat Amara and save Chuck without hurting the cosmic balance.

Meanwhile Michael had given Adam some time to roam around on his own because of the agreement made in the cage. Adam realises that he had lost everything, “I should have died in the cage!”

Michael hearing this, shifts Adam in a state of mind in which he is awake and knows it’s all fake but he finally gets to see his mother after a long time. 

“Adam?” 

“Mom?”, Adam rushes into his mother’s arms and cries .

“Where have you been?” Asks Kate.

“I had been in Lucifer’s cage for 6 years, I got out because of God. I don’t wanna leave you mom” cries Adam.

“Adam, it’s all going to be alright, don’t cry, just remember you are the one who an Archangel chose to walk the Earth, you are helping God’s early creation” 

“I don’t wanna leave you Mom, I wanna be with you, forever” 

As their conversation continues, Michael decides to keep him in the altered mind for some more time while he wanders around.

While the good side were busy with their own things, Amara visits a church and watches everyone pray and asking for forgiveness, Amara asks an Old Lady what was going on.

“All of us come here to pray to God the divine entity, to ask for his help, this is God’s house, young woman. If you want any help from God you can pray to him, he is always listening” the Lady explains.

“Is there anyway I can meet him alone?, I want to talk to him”

“Young woman, he is busy helping other people, maybe one day he will meet you if you have strong faith in him”

“If no one has met him, how do you know he’s helping people? Do you even know what he looks like? How are you believing all this? He’s telling you what you want to hear not what he wants to tell you” 

“Lady you are arguing about the divine entity in his house, God is light who brought light to the earth after he defeated darkness”

The Old lady, not knowing who she was talking to, walks away in disappointment, Amara in anger snaps and kills the Old lady in front 4 four of people but resets their memory before the killings and walks away in anger. 

“these humans, They don’t even know half about God and they still decide to worship him? What kind of stupid creature has God made, for these creatures he locked me away!” 

Sam and Dean had been facing demons, Vampires, Werewolves. They had faced Lucifer, Leviathans, but still Sam had a little fear of not winning against Amara because the last team to lock her up was almost dead, with Gabriel dead, Raphael dead and Michael not helping the team they only had Lucifer, Rowena and some others. Amara had an upper hand in the fight, but as we know that Sam and Dean can kill any being, they can defeat Amara and lock up her too. This might be their last encounter with a big entiny, not something Chuck created but something that was born with Chuck. Something that can annihilate the world and possibly other worlds too. 

This was their biggest bad.


	3. "The Mark"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Chuck to put the mark of cain on him because Dean already had it, A demon helps Sam find Amara's location and the boys, Chuck and Casifer set out to defeat Amara.

CHAPTER-3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had no other option other than locking Darkness away and someone getting the mark back. Because Dean had already been affected by the mark Sam asked Chuck to give Sam the mark so that Dean doesn’t suffer again

“Chuck, you have to do this, Dean cannot handle the pain again” 

“I know but I cannot give you the mark, it will ruin you like Dean like Lucifer, I can’t do this” 

“Alright, fine, do you have someone else in mind? Gabriel? Michael? Raphael? Because last I checked Gabriel and Raphael are dead and Michael isn’t going to help us at all”

“I don’t know but it isn’t going to be you for sure!”

Sam goes out of the bunker in anger to calm his mind, he goes to a grocery store and buys some groceries and notices someone standing outside who was looking at him, he checks out and walks to the person while keeping his gun behind his back. 

“Who are you!?” 

“Calm down Sam Winchester, I am not a threat to you, I am here to help you” says the person

“Name!”

“Tori” as he reveals his demonic eyes.

“You are a demon? Why would you help me?” asks Sam.

“Look I know you are confused and wanna know why I want to help you, I am here to tell you that The Darkness is sucking souls and is becoming more powerful, I have been following her and I know where she is” explains Tori.

“Where? And what do you want from me?”

“Well I don’t want anything from you and I’m good to help, last I saw her was in Arizona”

“That’s almost a day ride till there, alright thanks”

Sam walks away after thanking Tori for the information but demon being demon attack Sam from behind and Sam counter attacks 

“I knew it, bloody demons”

“Oh yeah, You know that’s my specialty, I trick humans, that’s what I did when I was human, but hey at least I told you the location”

Sam throws Tori on the Impala and takes out the demon knife from the trunk, but Tori disappears immediately and leaves Sam in anger. Sam drives back to The Bunker.

“Dean!?”

Sam rushes to Dean’s room and tells him about Amara’s location, Dean gets up and packs stuff and the boys as well as Chuck and Casifer sit in the Impala and start their road to Arizona. With only 1 Archangel their goal to defeat Amara was looking like a failure, Amara was angry and much more powerful than ever. 

“Cannot believe I am sitting in a car with my dad and 2 humans” says Casifer

“Shut up Lucifer” says Sam

“Oh my perfect vessel speaks” 

“Son, shut your mouth” says Chuck as he puts a cosmic tape on Casifer’s mouth.

Casifer angrily does hand gestures but nobody seems to care and all of them are just sitting in the car silently while Dean drived.

Meanwhile, Amara had grown powerful by sucking the souls of humans and had killed demons who had come to her to be a part of her. Amara was frustrated as she couldn’t talk to her own brother, she was furious. 

A few hours later, Sam and Dean had almost reached Arizona when they saw a big cloud of fog coming towards them.

“Chuck! Do something!” asks Dean

Chuck snaps his fingers and the smoke goes away. Casifer mummers and mocks Chuck.

“Will you stop acting like a kid for a minute!” Dean screams at Casifer.

Casifer angrily does weird actions and Sam and Chuck look completely done with Casifer.

They Boy's drive to a motel and stay there and Chuck removes Casifer’s cosmic tape. 

“Ah, my jaw is hurting, and Dean next time you say something like that, I will smite you” says Casifer while stretching.

Sam and Dean go to the motel and call Rowena because she was the biggest witch they knew and she agreed to help, Rowena arrived there and saw Lucifer.

“Oh hello mister killer” said Rowena

“Oh I'm sorry witch, I shouldn’t have killed you”

“Aww thank you”

Sam, Dean, Chuck were standing there watching Rowena and Lucifer flirting with each other.

Amara sensed Lucifer around but not Chuck for some reason, so she snapped Lucifer to her and trapped Lucifer.

“What? What is this!” Lucifer asked while screaming.

“Calm down Cowboy” Amara comes out from somewhere.

“Amara?” asks Lucifer

“Yes it is me my nephew”

Meanwhile Sam and Dean get confused as to what happened and asks Chuck

“What just happened?!” Asks Dean

“I don’t know, maybe Amara snapped him to her” says Chuck

“What the hell? Bring him back!” 

“I cannot, my powers are sort of restricted because of something she has done with Lucifer”

Now, with Lucifer trapped by Amara, and only a witch and the almighty on their side. The Boys had to find a new way to find Amara and trap her and free Lucifer, This could lead to their new life, a life which didn’t have anything to hunt, they could finally live free and without any tension, A world without pain. 

“I know what I have to do, Sam, Dean” says Chuck.


	4. It's A Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck reveals his plan which will helpful in locking Amara away again. A demon is revealed to be working under Amara and led the winchesters and Chuck into Amara's trap.

“I know what I have to do, Sam, Dean”

“Do what?” asks Sam and Dean.

Chuck explains his plans to the boys, he explains that he will become a bait in locking Amara up by confronting her and will try not to die. Dean after hearing this in confusion and anger looks at Chuck

“Are you serious?” Asks Dean

“You cannot stand Amara’s powers Chuck” says Dean

“I am serious, I know the consequences, I know if this plan fails, this is how my chapter is supposed to end, Amara killing me.” Explains Chuck.

Chuck sits on a chair and puts his hands on his face because of his decision.

“I know, I know this isn’t the best idea, but this is the only way we can lock her up again” says Chuck.

Dean sits in anger and tries to understand Chuck, after a while he starts believing in the plan, He is slowly understanding what can happen if they follow Chuck’s plan. Sam is still in the middle of the rope, but eventually he also agrees. 

“I need to get some air” Dean goes out of the room, then to the parking lot and sips his beer and walks around a little.

“Squirrel you forgot me on the road trip” Crowley appears out of nowhere.

Dean spits beer from his mouth.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” 

“You forgot to call me, I thought we were friends” says Crowley

“We are not friends, we just help each other and I thought it wasn’t important to call you” Dean continues drinking his beer.

“Anyways, what are your plans for defeating Amara?”

“Oh it’s a good plan but explaining it to you isn’t good” says Dean

“O squirrel, why do you get cute” 

Dean walks away towards the motel and Crowley zaps in front of the door and waves at Dean, Dean being done with Crowley makes an annoyed face and opens the door. Crowley sees Chuck 

“Is he the writer who wrote books on your lives?” asks Crowley

“I have written your story too, Crowley” says Chuck

“My story? How do you even know me?” 

“Because I’m God” 

Crowley takes a step back, a sense of fear deep down his heart was visible, but he acted like he wasn’t scared. 

Meanwhile, Amara had tortured Lucifer so much that Castiel’s vessel was almost destroyed, Castiel was internally screaming because of the pain he was getting from the beating.

“I think it’s enough beating, because beating him won’t help,” says a demon who had convinced Amara to keep him under her.

The demon with dark brown eyes of his vessel, shoulder length hair, an androgynous vessel, was a demon hating demon. He had a very mysterious nature, he even hated Lucifer that’s why he was on Amara’s side. His name was Tori, the same demon who told Sam Amara’s location, it was all Amara’s plan to bring God and his favorites near her. 

Amara asked Tori to return Lucifer to the boys in a not so good condition, with blood all over it’s vessel and Lucifer and Castiel suffering, Amara zaps Tori and Lucifer in the motel room. 

Tori and Lucifer are seen standing near the window of the motel room, Sam, Dean, Chuck, Rowena and Crowley have a shocked face when they see the black haired demon carrying the devil on his shoulders with the blood of the vessel falling on the ground, Chuck looked a bit concerned because after all Lucifer was his son although he was a fallen angel.

Sam looked at Tori and in the first glanced recognized the demon, Dean still looking confused as the vessel was androgynous, Sam told Dean who Tori was.

“Ah Tori, the infamous demon hating demon, The demon who killed demons in Hell for fun” says Crowley.

“Thanks for the introduction Crowley, it’s been a while since we met”

“What the hell are you doing here and what did you do to Lucifer!” asked Dean as he was technically seeing Castiel injured very badly.

“Oh no, i didn’t do anything, all this painting belongs to God’s sister Amara, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” says Tori.

“It will be beautiful too when I kill you, now what the hell are you doing here!” asks Dean

“Oh yeah so the main reason--wait let me keep this Archangel on the ground” Tori lifts Lucifer and keeps him on the floor. Chuck could not clearly see what Amara had done to Lucifer and also Castiel too, Chuck was feeling sorry for Lucifer for what he had to go through, Dean and Sam were shocked to see all the blood and injuries on Casifer’s vessel.

“So, Amara sent me here to give this toy back to Chuck and tell you that you stupid people have fallen under Amara’s trap, you know she was the one who asked me to tell me Sam her location, Sam the killing part was for a bit of drama sorry and now she will kill all of you and last of all to die will be me and then Amara, she’s pretty angry I must tell you” explains Tori as he disappears into thin air.

Sam and Dean pick up Lucifer and keep his bloody body on the bed nearby and Chuck snaps and heals Lucifer with the bright light of angelic power. Dean looks happy as his buddy Castiel’s body is healed but the devil is still possessing him.

Lucifer wakes up and sees Chuck, Crowley, Rowena and the Winchesters sitting, Lucifer jumps out of the bed and cleans himself although he was already clean.

“What are you all looking at, I am good, it was just a scratch.” Asks Lucifer

“Oh yeah? You were bleeding, you were unconscious” says Dean

Chuck gets up and looks confident for something, the boys look at Chuck in confusion. 

“I am ready” says Chuck

“Ready for what Chuck?” asks Sam and Dean in sync.

“I am ready for the showdown, It’s ti--”

Before Chuck could say “It’s time” Amara zaps Chuck to her and Chuck looks at Amara in confusion and fear. Sam, Dean, Crowley, Rowena, all looked at each other in confusion because they didn’t know where Chuck went.


	5. "The Showdown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Team Chuck and Amara is here and everything is on the line. How will 2 boys, a witch and technically 2 kings of hell and God will defeat Amara.

Chuck was zapped by Amara to her location, a similar scenery to Heaven, a big lake, white clouds. Chuck was scared and confused, although he is God but he was weaker than Amara, Amara was filled with anger, revenge, the anger she had of being locked away for eons, Even before Lucifer was locked away.

“Brother, how long has it been since we last met, or should I say since you “locked me away” because I was against your creation! Look what they have done! Wars, plagues, slaughters. And where were you? Hiding among them!” says Amara.

“I know about my failures, I know how my creation turned out, I tried to fix them, punished them, tried to make them listen, but they never changed. When I felt like I couldn’t handle them anymore, I left Heaven” explains Chuck.

Amara had been waiting for this moment, a moment where the almighty will plead for mercy, but she wanted to go slow on his brother. Amara then went on to make a cage that would keep God in it but not for long, she wanted God to get angry so that they would fight and damage the Earth. 

Chuck seeing Amara make a cage for something he didn’t know was standing there in confusion, fearing his angry, more powerful sister.

“Are you ready, Brother?” asks Amara as she points her hand towards the cage.

“For what?” asks Chuck, “Are you going to lock me in it? Take your revenge by doing what I did to you?” 

Amara without answering the questions zaps God in the cage and now God realised he was in a similar position as in son and sister, in a cage, but he didn’t know for how long. Eternity?.

Meanwhile, Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Rowena were still trying to find out where Chuck went, Lucifer remembered where Amara had kept her because you know Lucier the smart ass. But would the boys believe that? 

Lucifer tells them the location anyway and Dean asks Crowley to zap there and check if Lucifer is correct or not

“Why me?” asks Crowley 

“Because you are the only teleporter here aside from Lucifer because he just got renewed” replies Dean “Now go”.

Crowley zaps near an abandoned factory which was covered with long dried grass, Crowley was unable to see everything but could see Amara a bit, walking doing nothing.

“Goddamn these grasses, can’t see anything” complaints Crowley.

He zaps back to the motel room and confirms the location, Rowena said she would go first as she was the weakest and all agreed, Lucifer in anger of the torture summoned his spear which was taller than his vessel.

“Gorgeous” complimented Rowena, Lucifer looks at Rowena with an Evil smile.

Lucifer, Rowena and the boys check out of the motel and ask Crowley to teleport on the road near it and wait for them. Okay moose said Crowley as he left.

“Where will we keep Lucifer’s blade?” asked Sam 

“Oh don’t worry the blade can be kept hidden while in a congested place, I’ll summon it back when we will reach the battle ground” explained Lucifer.

All of them sat in the Impala for one last battle, A Witch, technically 2 King Of Hells and 2 boys set out to save God from The Darkness. 

When they reached there, they saw Crowley waving at them and all of them got out.

But where the hell was Michael? He didn’t come to support God in the fight against Amara, what was his plan? 

Suddenly, they heard wings flap and they saw Michael standing near Impala.

“Michael?” asked the boys and Lucifer together.

“You must be surprised to see me, I know, I am here to fight against Amara because she’s a threat a, but first” says Michael

Michael flips out his wings and grabs Lucifer with the wings and brings Lucifer towards him, I have to kill you brother. Michael was able to eject Lucifer from Castiel and kill Lucifer, he threw Castiel away and consumed Lucifer’s grace making him stronger than ever, he was almost God. 

“Now go and weaken Amara” ordered Michael.

Rowena goes near the factory which had a big broken wall, she started attacking while Chuck was still in the cage, Amara screamed in anger and Rowena held Amara for few minutes, weakening her a little bit.

Amara was able to break out of the weak position and killed Rowena by blowing up her body into pieces. 

Amara called out Dean “I know you are here Dean! There is no hiding from me!” 

Dean came out from the long grasses, looking frightened, taking little steps. 

“Dean? What are you doing? I thought We both were connected and we understood each other.” asks Amara.

“I am not on your side, I don’t understand you” replies Dean.

Amara in anger throws Dean into a pole and flies Sam out of the dried grass and started torturing both of them.

“I will kill you painfully and slowly!” shouted Amara.

Crowley came sneaking from the back and summoned his own blade and hit Amara with, Amara got hurt a little but turned around and passed her hand through Crowley’s body, killing him painfully in the process and took her bloody hands out and threw the corpse. 

“Amara please stop!” said Chuck.

“Oh brother, from this point, there is no stopping, there is only killing and annihilating.” said Amara as she continued to torture Sam and Dean. 

Michael flew to the building and landed in front of Amara and showed Amara her wings in aggression, You have to stop! Said Michael.

Make me, little nephew.

Michael started hitting Amara which truly weakened Amara and she begged Michael to stop but he continued hitting her, as she became more weaker, Michael broke the cage in which Chuck was kept, Chuck thanked Michael and proceed to put the Lock on her again, Chuck had found a new way to prevent the lock from going on anyone else, he figured out to put the other part of the Mark on a divine stone which would be unbreakable thus completely locking Amara again. 

Michael had planned on killing Chuck and Amara before but upon learning that if Amara and Chuck will get killed there will be no balance so his anger against God faded away.

“Father, give me the stone, I will take it to Heaven and keep it away from the Angels, are you willing to come back to Heaven?” said Michael.

“No, not right now, but I will, sometime soon”  
Chuck looks at Sam and Dean who were in very critical condition, Chuck snaps and heals them, Michael asks God if he could close the gates of hell preventing demons from entering Earth and making the demons on earth return to hell thus making peace for the boys. Chuck agreed and snapped to lock the gateway to hell, Sam and Dean saw them have the conversation and smiled as they had won although their part was very small, but at least they were the witness of the win. 

Michael vanished to Heaven leaving Chuck, Sam and Dean alone.

“I guess that’s it, boys, you finally got what you always wanted, a happy ending.” says Chuck.

“Yeah I guess so” said Dean as he smiled and kept his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Chuck said goodbye to the boys and vanished in thin air leaving only the boys alone.

The brothers walked out of the factory and walked through the long grass with a smile on their faces and tears of joy in their eyes, as they walked out from the tall grass to the road they saw Adam and Castiel standing together.

“Adam? Cas?” asked Sam and Dean together.

Adam explained that Michael left his body here and he saw Castiel waking up.

They all hugged and it was a moment of happiness for all of them.

All of them sat in the Impala and hit the road but this time it was not for hunting but a long road to home. 

After a long time, they returned to the bunker and sat on chairs and cheered as they had finally won, Adam forgave Sam and Dean and the 3 had a very brotherly moment. Meanwhile in Heaven, Michael with his God-like powers created more angels to keep Heaven running because he had seen how God did that eons ago, he again took control of Heaven until God returned.

On Earth, Castiel said that he will have to return to Heaven but will come down once in a while to see the brothers, they all hugged again and said goodbye to Castiel. 

The Brothers finally got what they wanted, they all started a new, happy life without any threat to humanity, Dean continued the legacy by becoming Mechanic, Sam opened a Bar called Rocky’s bar on request of Dean and Adam joined Sam in the business.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Evilia for helping me with the titles of the chapters :)


End file.
